In the manufacture of laminated panels in which a core of plywood has a layer of glass fiber reinforced resin bonded on one or both faces a film of weather resistant fluoroplastics material is often bonded to the exterior thereof to protect the panel from deterioration due to weathering, and from crazing when the panel is flexed.
One of the difficulties associated with the manufacture of such panels is that the fluoroplastics film often tends to wrinkle and crease while it is being applied to the surface of the uncured resin layer, and the removal of such minor flaws from the film prior to curing is both difficult and time-consuming.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a method and apparatus to avoid or reduce this difficulty.